


One Hundred Bucks

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Loki is a flirt, Loki would so be in Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Imagine Person A being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond, “I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B.” Bonus points if Person B overhears this





	One Hundred Bucks

You knew the second that you moved into the Avengers Tower that you would find this place to be heavenly. Not only were you becoming fast friends with everyone, but you got to live amongst the heroes you deeply admired (and found incredibly attractive). 

You were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that had proved their worth on the battlefield, helping stop the Chitauri aliens and helping subdue Thor’s insane brother, Loki. That was enough to land you a room in the Tower, everyone happy to have a skilled agent such as yourself around. 

After Loki had been subdued, Thor decided that he would keep him locked in the Avengers Tower for a while before taking him back to Asgard. Thor figured that forcing Loki to do menial tasks around the building would be a good pre-punishment. After a few months of Loki staying at the Tower, he was granted a bit more freedom, able to come to parties and walk around freely as long as it was during the day. 

Tony threw a party to celebrate Loki’s newly found slight freedom, much to the dismay of everyone else (Thor must have begged Tony to do this). You and Natasha stayed near the bar, gossiping about the guys. You knew she liked Bruce, but she had no idea who you were attracted to. Joking around, she asked, “Would you kiss Loki for one hundred dollars? I know I would rather die.” You snorted and rolled your eyes. “Nat, I would _pay_ one hundred dollars to kiss Loki.” Her eyes widened, clearly not expecting you to like _Loki_ of all people. 

You suddenly felt a bit uneasy, as if someone was staring at you. You looked around the area and locked eyes with Loki, who was leaning against the other end of the bar. He winked and smirked at you - clearly, he had heard what you said. You managed to muster a weak smile back. He saunters over to you, Nat leaving you both alone (curse her!). He barely leaves any space between the two of you, you heart is nearly soaring out of your chest at this point. He tucks some strands of hair behind your ear and leans forward, as if to tell you a secret.

“You know, love, I would be more than happy to give you that kiss - but of course, I require something in return. Something I’m certain would be very… pleasurable for the both of us,” he purrs into your ear. You can feel your heart nearly burst. 

This man will be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, but I really love Loki and I wanted to write a small drabble for him


End file.
